


【宗凛】深巷（下）

by Qisuilin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qisuilin/pseuds/Qisuilin
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 22





	【宗凛】深巷（下）

凛根本不知道那天自己怎么走回家的。  
他觉得自己至少用了一个小时才清理了自己的体液和宗介射进来的精液。  
他扶着墙慢悠悠的往回走，后面的异物感让他一路上走的磕磕绊绊。

凛回到家立刻躺床上睡着了，第二天醒来浑身像是散架了一样难受。他想起床洗个澡，可他的腿连下床的时候都在抖。

他的后穴也胀痛的厉害，每走一步都伴随着疼痛。随意搭在凳子上的西服再次提醒了凛昨天发生了什么。

钱，对了，他突然想起还没看对方给了自己多少钱。他走到凳子旁边把口袋里的钱全掏了出来。

一共115000日元，他当即愣在了原地。 

这些钱完全够全家人生活三个月了。

凛一路扶着墙，缓缓地走进浴室里。他扭开水龙头，任由水流从头上洒下。疲惫感在减缓，可疑惑不减反增。

为什么他要给自己这么多钱？他本来想着只是能够让家人能够生存下去就可以了，可事实上是三个月他都不需要为生计奔波了。

凛说了自己的价格是2000日元，但看他塞进来的数目就知道肯定超过了2000日元，但没想到对方竟然给了这么多。

他直觉这些钱不属于自己，但没什么办法。等找到工作再还给他吧。

他连出卖身体这种事情都干了，还怕什么呢。

黏腻的感觉让凛不得不将指尖探入自己的后穴里清理，穴口肿胀不堪，随着他的出入有着轻微的刺痛。昨天的客人对自己说的话还在耳边回响。

他甚至主动向对方求欢，向发情一样淫荡的求对方贯穿自己。

凛弯着膝盖蹲下捂住了脸，本就被热气蒸红的脸更红了几分。

“我到底...在干什么啊……”

因淋雨而耗费体力让他腰都直不起来，加上昨天激烈的性事，凛一爬回床上就难受的再也起不来了。

他转了转头，望见地上有一张名片，背面写着“鲛柄株式会社”。凛伸长了手够到了那张卡片。

上面写着“社长 山崎宗介”。

凛眯着眼睛看了看，一时想不出鲛柄株式会社是干什么的。但看昨天那个人的气势，应该是什么他不知道的大公司。

那种地位的人为什么要来巷子里？凛不理解。可能这就是有钱人的爱好吧，他心里想。

昨天借来的润滑液还要还给那个男孩。想到这凛不免有些发愁。

他一连在家里待了好几天，期间也没闲着，整理屋子，学习，查就业信息。虽然走路姿势依旧有点奇怪，但总算是可以出门了，他左右张望着走进了那条小巷子里。不久时便看到了那个男孩。

“是你啊，诶对了，那天有没有爽到，嗯？”对面的男孩子冲他笑着说。“你叫的声可真大，我以为你故意的呢，你真的是第一次？第一次就被干就能用后面高潮？”

凛被他一系列的问话羞的满脸通红。他拿出润滑液递给他。“这个谢谢你....那个，如果可以的话，让我请你吃饭吧。”

“好啊，说起来我好久没和别人一起吃饭了。”

两人找就近的餐馆吃了一顿，期间对方问出的问题让凛有点窘迫。在知道那天的客人给了多少钱之后对方整个人都愣住了。

“为什么这么多！而且是社长的话干嘛要来这种地方。”  
男孩搅和着杯子里的冰问。“不过你确实长的挺好看的。以后记得化化妆啊，看你那黑眼圈。”

“谁知道是为什么。”凛咬着吸管。他看了看表，“我得去找工作了，不然钱花完了就糟糕了。”男孩转了转眼珠回复他说：“也好，我也要去‘工作'了。我也是要吃饭的。”

凛付完钱后两人慢慢走到店门口。凛终究没有忍住，他小心的开口询问着对方：“你要不要，找一份正常的工作...”

“你已经是无数个跟我说这话的人了。算啦，我没什么能做好的事啦。就这样也不错，下次见啦。”说着就回过头慢慢的走远了。

凛在原地愣了很久，直到对方走远了才反应过来。

凛今天很幸运，刚好市中心有一家大型连锁超市在招人。人家看他长得好看，之前又有相关职位的经验，没怎么面试就招了他。

这是一家二十四小时便利店，员工是每8小时一换班，等到凛下班后已经是午夜了。深秋的夜风把刚出便利店的凛冻得打了个寒颤。他裹紧了算不上暖和的外套，冲着双手哈了口气。

凛很少会熬夜，疲劳更是让他困的眼皮都要粘在一起了，身体上的疲惫与精神的疲劳让他只想抄近路赶快回家睡觉。

他走进了酒吧一条街，灯红酒绿的世界晃的他眯起了双眼。喧嚣传入凛的耳朵。他只觉得吵闹，大步的走着，逃一样的想要离开这个地方。

突然他感觉自己的手臂被人抓住了。他还没来得及有所反应就被对方捂住嘴拉入了漆黑的胡同里。

凛脑内警钟大响，他的眼睛巡视着，发现对面不止一个人。

“可难得有半夜落单的美女了，要我说，还是得搞清醒的那种，之前那些喝的烂醉的玩起来可真是没什么意思。”抓住他的那个人说着毛骨悚然的话，其他人毫不掩饰的大声笑着。

凛皱了皱眉头，冲着男人大喊：“你给我看好了，我是男人！”

男人愣住了，其他人也开始仔细的观察他。一只手伸过来捏住凛的双颊：“果然这么一看确实是男的啊，竟然留这么长的头发。”

“男的怎么就不能搞了，听说男人操起来比女人还爽。”“老大你不一直想玩玩男人吗，上啊！”

凛拼命挣扎着，却完全脱不开身。但他不能任由自己处于劣势。  
“趁事情还能回头赶快放开我，不然的话别后悔。”他尽量克制住自己发抖的声音。

“哟，还挺倔，要我说小野猫就应该被我好好松松皮子。”被称为老大的男人嗤笑了一声，抓住凛的后颈把他整个人按在了墙上。

他的手被对方反剪在身后，男人的力度大的吓人，掐着后颈的手力气也越来越大，凛被按的甚至有些缺氧。

对方不知把什么东西塞到了他嘴里，他刚想吐出去男人就用手指将它推入了凛的喉咙口。

男人抽出一只手探入了凛的衣服里面。粗鲁的动作让凛的发抖，乳头也被玩弄的肿了起来。

所以宗介来到时看到的就是这一幕：凛被一群人围着，强制性的按在墙上，里面的衣服也被卷起抬到了胸口上方。而这些始作俑者争先恐后的排着队等着操他。

宗介快步冲到对方面前，在对方没来得及反应时就一脚踹在了他的肚子上。对方被打的直接趴在了地上，疼的在地上打滚，更无暇顾及其他。

宗介接下对面迎来的一拳，直接将他拽了过来，抬腿用膝盖击中对方跨部，让人直接跪在了地上。  
其他人甚至没反应过来情况，只看宗介不像什么好惹的人，便都小跑逃离了现场。

凛眼角还挂着泪，说到底也只是个不大的少年，刚刚装出来的凶狠劲也瞬间消失殆尽了。可他还没来得及说些什么就被宗介一把拉出了胡同口。

宗介走的很快，凛需要小跑才能跟得上他，虽然宗介一句话也没有说，但凛就是感觉出来他在生气。

宗介拽着凛一直走了一条街的距离才停下，凛一个没停住直接撞在了宗介背上。宗介转过身，看着眼圈通红的凛，单手环着他的头就吻了下去。这个吻不止是含有情欲，怒意与其他不知名的感情全部包含在内了。仿佛是一个世纪那么长，宗介终于放开了凛，后者毫不意外的被吻到缺氧，呼吸急促的望着面前的人。

“你就不能消停点，非要三更半夜来这种危险的地方？如果今天我没来你知道会发生什么吗！”

凛被他说的心虚，可又想反驳几句，还没来得及说就被宗介打断了：“我知道你要说什么，打工回家晚抄近道是吧。旁边有公园你不走，为什么非要穿这条路？嗯？”

凛被他说的心虚，他撅着嘴小声的说：“你怎么知道我在干什么的...”

“我找人跟踪你。”这种丝毫不遵纪守法的行为从他嘴里说出来的语气就好像“你今天吃饭了没”一样再普通不过。

“哈？为什么？”

“不知道。总之以后你别给我随处乱跑。”说着他再度抓住凛的手臂，拉着他走到自己的车前把他塞到了副驾驶的座位。

“喂，你要带我去哪，我可不再干那份工作了！”他着急的什么话都说了，说完之后愤恨的几乎要咬断自己的舌尖。

宗介不回他，伸手越过他帮他系好了安全带。凛并着双腿，僵硬着一动也不敢动。可细小的动作没有逃过宗介的双眼，他瞥了凛一眼：“你硬了？”

“我才没有！我只是，只是.....”他的声音越来越小，不自然的喘息声也出卖了他，陌生人的触碰让他厌恶，可他又不能否认在这种情况下也得到了快感。

宗介“啧”了一声，发动了车子。凛逐渐也变的无法思考，他只觉得越来越热，下身涨的发痛，身体不知道哪处也痒的要命。他突然想起了刚才那几个小混混给他吃的东西。凛想抬起头来向宗介求助，可他敢肯定自己一开口就会是克制不住的呻吟。

宗介被凛克制着的喘息声勾的心烦意乱。他本想让对方老实点，可刚侧了侧头就愣住了。

凛睫毛上挂着眼泪，迟迟不肯落下，湿漉漉的双眼躲闪着。脸上挂着不自然的潮红，汗水也顺着脸颊下落。

“对不起...我也不知道是怎么了，他们强迫我吃了什么东西……”凛说着慢慢弓起了腰，他真的很想什么都不顾的抚慰自己，或者来个人把他泡在冷水里，让他赶紧冷静冷静。

宗介喉头动了动。他一脚踩上油门，拐进了一片无人的街区。他把车停在路边，径直下了车。凛处于一种无法思考的状态也被一把拽下了车。他腿软着走的东倒西歪的被按在了后座上。

“诶，不要拽我的裤子....等等，你...不要！”凛奋力的抓住自己的裤子，但他的力量实在不足以反抗宗介的力量。

“你自己选，忍着还是让我帮你。”宗介没有感情幅度的话传入耳中。

凛愣住了，双手抓着裤子没有任何反应。宗介不语，两人就这么相对无言。大概过了几十秒，宗介料定他不打算说什么了，转身想要回到驾驶位上去，他刚一转身就被凛拉住了胳膊。

“你，你帮我....”凛咬着嘴唇，借着路灯照射着的光线，宗介看到他的嘴唇被自己咬的发白。

车里的空间虽然很大，可两个成年男性叠在一起又显得尤为拥挤。

凛的裤子被随意扔到了一边，内裤也不知所踪。他紧紧的环着宗介的脖子，小声的哼着，宗介的手放在凛的肩头，另一只手握着凛的阴茎上下动作着。

凛仰着头，像是完全沉浸在了情欲之中，他的睫毛颤抖着，像猫一样小声的问着宗介：“你...不是要进来吗？”

“怎么，被下了药之后就学会求欢了？”宗介说着，手上的力度也大了些。

“我不是...但，好痒...好难受....”他也是够惨的，余惊未了而又被欲望所给淹没了，一时间除了诉说来自内心诚实的要求外什么都说不出来。

宗介听了这话后抬高了凛的双腿，将他的私处完全暴露了出来，凛被按的痛了，挣扎着想要起身。

宗介克制住他，两跟手指伸入他口中翻弄着，直到沾满透明的唾液才罢休。宗介的手指抵着凛的穴口，给他扩张着后穴。

直到凛没什么痛苦的神情后，他才将火热的阳具抵住穴口一插到底。

凛被操的叫出了哭腔，双手紧紧的抓住宗介的手臂。他被顶的头几乎要磕在车门上，但立刻又被宗介拽住拉了回来。

“凛，抓住我。”宗介抱起他让他骑在了自己腿上。

凛的头脑已经无法思考，他舒服的只会哼叫了，但还是在宗介叫他的时候听话的环住了对方的后背。

宗介抓住凛的臀部，上下抬升着，这个姿势远比躺着进入的深，凛双手也环的紧了些。

凛的内壁发疯似的绞着宗介，不多时凛就大叫着射了出来。

后来，凛只能哭叫着高喊“慢一点”“不要”这种词，但带来的作用微乎其微。

直到凛因过度的快感而昏死过去，宗介才完成最后一回的冲刺。

车里一片欢爱过的痕迹，还有着男性独有但麝香气味。宗介将外套盖在凛腿上，明知道对方听不到，但他还是说了。

“留在我身边，不要跑。”

他略微粗糙的手一遍又一遍抚摸过对方的脸颊。这份感情是什么？是为了什么。他不知道，更无法用语言来说明。

但他觉得应该把凛带回家里，他不会再让别人欺负凛，也不会再让他受到类似的委屈。

其它的事情就明天再说吧。他想

他们还有很多个明天。


End file.
